Revolutionary
by Raxychaz
Summary: Dragged from a backwater planet on the Outer Rim, Kael Nakarr is brought to Korriban to take the trials of the Sith, and to be tested by the galaxy at large. (Psychometry/Chaotic-Neutral/Class-Mixing)
1. Chapter 1

**Redoing my SWTOR based story with new elements, gonna use lore mechanics to make a different kind of character. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Gonna be a little more on the lighthearted side without being too silly.**

**Start!**

A pack of bodies were piled into an Imperial transport, each of them had some form of marring, they were slaves you see, each one of them had been found as Force Sensitive and were shipped off to the Sith Academy on Korriban, the homeworld of the order.

A few were large fellows, large walls of flesh and muscle, laborers. The only female of the group was a short, petite thing, had ringed scars upon the right side of her face, around the temple and cheek, a farming-slave no doubt.

Finally seemingly shrouded in the darkness of the cabin, was a dirty male, whom we shall be following for this tale.

His shaggy hair was curled and matted to his scalp, sweat dripping down his forehead, unfocused green eyes not really _there_.

It was as though they plucked the man from the dirt itself, his chest was covered by a thin wisp of cloth that was barely held together, it was possibly once white but no longer. His pants were tattered and ripped jeans of some kind, and he wore a pair of simple shoes instead of the typical acolyte boots that were standard issue.

Even slaves got a basic uniform, so the idea that this man didn't was worthy of notice to the others in the cabin.

"Those eyes..." Said one of the bigger fella's, Wydr, oddly coloured freckles spotted around his eyes, the skin darkening along with them in said area, a brown patch sitting on his chin.

"...Scarier than some of the older soldiers on Dromund Kaas I've met. Stay clear of him Balek." Ordered the man to the one sitting next to him, he seemed to be only slightly shorter, and had many of the same features, both had muddy brown hair that was quite well kept, perhaps they were not slaves but instead low-class Imperials?

Though given certain parts of the empire the two were interchangeable.

"Hmm? What, I was… out of it." He asked, blinking as his eyes focused on the one who spoke, his voice was a little rough, clearly he'd been quiet for a decent stretch of time.

"I've never heard that accent before, are you not from the Empire?" Asked the only female, she had short, chin length auburn hair and dusky blue eyes, her skin was quite nice for a slave, scarring aside.

"Oh yeah, Outer Rim." His eyes seemed to dart off for a moment to the right, as though recalling something, "Got picked up by some real burly types, they didn't seem to like me much but decided to send me off to… where are we goin'?"

"Korriban, the Sith Homeworld." One of the other slaves said, not really distinguishable from the rest.

The man blinked for a moment, looking around, "Right… yeah, what's a Sith?"

All eyes turned to him and were beyond boggled with confusion.

"Outer rim indeed, what kinda bloody backwater doesn't know about the Sith?" Wydr asked his brother, getting a shrug in return.

**Planetside; Korriban Arrival Port**

"Alright back there, we're landing." Said the Imperial voice through the comm. "Get ready to depart." Said the man once more before the line went silent.

Each of the inhabitants shuffled slightly to check they hadn't left anything behind before standing up to leave, the heavy metal joins squealed as the hatch was released, light flooded into the cabin revealing them all in true detail.

The heat was the first thing they all noticed, the dirty man didn't seem overly bothered by it in fact he almost looked comfortable, looking at the dock with a small smile on his face, a spark of wonder in his eyes.

It was almost peaceful.

The hot air of Korriban swept across the group as they exited the ship and walked towards the shielded docking back, light blue-purple transparent walls dancing with the occasional static twitch.

"Ah, wonderful you're all here..." Drawled out a voice, though this voice was filled with disgust and loathing, he looked across the group with varying degrees of seething rage.

His eyes fell upon the sparkling green eyes of the dirty man and his nose wrinkled, "I hope you're all aware that this is no mere trip about a planet, you are all here to die attempting to gain apprenticeship in the Sith Academy, I have no doubt you slime will all fall at the first hurdle but the standards have dropped in these past years… allowing _slaves_ and _commoners_ into the academy… and whatever scruffy dirt-creature you are."

The dirty man didn't seem offended, in fact he seemed amused if nothing else, "Oh I know right? It's all gone to the dogs."

Harkun, the Overseer of the current 'class' of acolytes, bit his tongue lest he fly into a rage and strike this impudent creature down before the trials could even begin, Overseers were explicitly disallowed to kill their students due to recent legislation from the Dark Council, by the Force he wishes he could go back to the old ways.

But _no_ Darth Marr could enact much harsher torment upon him, more than any pleasure he could derive from striking an insipid little slave.

"Bite your tongue _Slave_ or i'll have you buried up to the neck and left for the Tuk'ata!" Snarled Harkun, the little insect at least looked galled by his words, "Lord Zash has given me the task of combing through you gutter trash to find something or merit, though I doubt that will be possible."

"Your task is to go into the Tomb of Ajunta Pall and speak with a Sage Spindral, Lord Zash seems to think him some kind of prophet but anyone with sense knows the man's a fool. Regardless, you've supplies so take them and get out of my face." Hissed Harkun.

Behind the man was a box, several water canisters and ration packs stashed within.

Balek looked at the supplies and then to the group, "There isn't enough for everyone, Overseer."

Harkun sneered once more and began walking towards a skycar, "You're training to be Sith, you worm. If you can't do something as simple as survive, you don't deserve to even die in the tombs."

As he entered the skycar and drove off an amused noise came from the dirty man, Kory, Balek, Wyrdr and the other initiates wrestled with one another for supplies before running off to complete their task.

Looking down at the single canteen the dirty man smiled once more, "Well Kael ol' boy, it looks like we're in for a bit of a rough one."

With a wave of his hand the canteen flew out of the box and into his hand, a wide grin grew on his face, "Bloody wonderful stuff that is."

Strapping the canteen to his side the young human man tore his ruined shirt off and wrapped it around his head, to keep his hair out of his eyes and grabbed his rather shoddily crafted glow-stick-sword.

"Dunno what the bloody hell this thing is but the noise is right annoying."

**The Tombs**

Kael struck down upon another slug, these things were like giant maggots that boned centipedes and decided a circular mouth was fashionable.

They made his skin crawl.

He'd never been a fan of bugs, and having them bigger than most hounds he'd met didn't make it any easier, several of them he held aloft and crushed with the power he had, it was like an old friend every time he used it, like he was walking arm in arm with a loved one.

In an odd way he could say that he did love his power, it was apart of him and yet apart of everything else, the power was something that had always been there even in his darkest days he had something to comfort him.

The soft smile on his face didn't match the activity of destroying Klor'slugs, a slight detour he'd taken to assist some military men, not a grand mission but a simple destruction of a nest.

He stood atop a decent stretch of stairs that went directly down, down three sets of stairs and in the centre of a slightly ruined room of the temple was a large pulsating egg batch, he drew the explosive that the military man had given him and tapped the top, rearing his arm back he threw it and then pushed it further with his power.

The explosive landed smack-dab in the centre of the clutch and was immediately swarmed by the bugs, though as they got within range of it, it exploded, a shower of gore rained down coating the walls in a thick, vicious pale blue paste.

The smell was repugnant..

'_Good shot though_.'

It almost reminded him of times when he was as a young lad would effectively rig various games to his favour with the use of his power, a little push here and there was all it took to send make someone a star member of whatever sport took his fancy

Earned him a pretty penny, helped him travel around a good bit.

His mind was dragged elsewhere when he reported back to the military man, getting a loaded credit chit and a bag of rations for his trouble, SCORE.

People who didn't like military rations were loonatics, best thing in the galaxy.

Fastening the pouch at his waist he stalked deeper into the tomb, 'following the wind' as it were, there was this indomitable pull to follow that lead him like a beast of burden towards his quarry.

That did require passing several unlawful spelunkers, whom were dealt with.

Pulling one ratty man towards him Kael stabbed the man through the gut with his 'blade' and used his physical strength to hold the man up and use him as a meat shield.

Feeling a crackling crawl up his skin he thrust a hand out and electrocuted two other men, they screamed in agony and Kael felt the familiar rush of dopamine that came with using his powers for more visceral purposes.

With a push he threw the body on his blade off towards another man whom had tried to hide behind a crate, the crate tipped enough to bonk the poor fellow on the head and knock him down.

Pulling a rifle to his hand Kael fired off three shots with startling accuracy into the man's back, he didn't move after that.

The interim room was cleared as far as he could tell so Kael went to work stripping a few of the men for their shirts, it didn't please him to do so but after finding one that would fit he ditched his 'headband' and slid on one of the leathery tops, it was a dull grey colour and sewn together in various places, a hood having been fashioned onto it.

Kael's eyes unfocused as he settled the shirt on him.

_Hungry._

_Desperate._

_Korriban? Why would we go to that hellhole?_

_The Sith will kill us for sure._

_I need the money, I need to get out of this system!_

_What's that? _

_AHHH!_

Swaying for a moment Kael felt himself come back to his own body and leant heavily on an overturned container.

His eyes were wide as he looked around for whatever had done that to him, patting himself down he felt small wisps of… something leaving the shirt and disappearing into the air.

How had that happened?

Why, would be a better question perhaps.

He needed to… do something about that, but without knowing the issue he'd be a little out of luck.

Well he was going towards an academy, surely they'll have a library, perhaps there will be something on, 'Shirts causing hallucinations' in the Voodoo section.

He moved further into the tomb, killing more creatures and men that came his way, scavenging what he could from them, finding a rather exquisite pair of boots from the inside of a K'lor'slug so… there was always that.

Probably some noble fella got his everything eaten and the boots didn't digest for one reason or another, they were like walking on clouds though.

The slight heel made him feel sexy.

A dirty, shirt-stealing, slightly sexy feeling, slave-turned-sith-acolyte.

Sounds good.

Kael grinned stupidly as he walked down a long stretch of stairs, the pull was leading him towards this particular path, so he obeyed, the room was lit by several torches, four purple robed people - probably all guys from the looks of it - were performing some vaguely shady maneuver in one way or another.

One was zapping a dummy with a pitiful handful of sparks, another was striking a dummy with a weapon - Vibroblade - similar to Kael's own.

One tucked off at a desk was reading a book with a slight air of menace, so that was interesting,

The last one seemed to be meditating but struggling with it.

Past this area and up another small set of stairs, kneeling before a broken sarcophagus was a man in a brown robe with the hood drawn, if there was anyone that seemed to have 'I'm important and mysterious please talk to me' it was this man.

As Kael approached the man stood up from his kneeling position.

"Slave-' A solid start then "-Welcome to my humble abode, I take it you have been sent here for your trial yes? To learn the ways of the Sith of a doddering old man in a hole."

The man had a ratty little goatee that was greyed from time, pockmarks on his face and deep bags under his eyes, he was the typical 'Evil old man' that one could imagine from any Holo-Vid.

"Well that all depends on if you're Spindrall or not, otherwise I am but an innocent bystander who has lost his way." Kael responded with a small little grin on his face, the man grunted in the face of his mockery and offered a bare nod.

"Indeed, you're levity will either serve you well or get you killed, be mindful of that. However before I speak with you further, you must pass a trial of blood… go and kill those Acolytes below, if you believe yourself ready to pass on further, or die. I don't truly care which."

Kael had felt completely numb to the idea of killing since arriving in the tomb, and he was slightly concerned about how not concerned he was, without hesitation he did an about face and started down the stairs, looking as the four robes men went about their business.

Figuring he'd get the jump on them Kael, with an almighty lunge, rushed the one sparking the dummy and, with an arm out and curled slightly, coat-hangered the poor fool in the back of the neck, sending him down like a puppet with its strings cut, grabbing the vibroblade from the either dead or paralyzed man he switched it on and threw it at the one practicing against the dummy across the room.

The man seemed ready and parried the thrown weapon but in doing so blocked his own vision from the swathe of lightning that followed, crumpling down on himself as his robes burst into flames and his skin charred.

With a whirl of movement Kael drew the book from the sitting man's hands and threw it at the meditating man, the poor fool fell over without any resistance and so only the book-nerd remained.

The man looked visibly startled at what had transpired, unable to fully concentrate on what he was supposed to do until his windpipe was suddenly crushed without mercy and he began to choke and suffocate.

Satisfied with his work, Kael turned to the man he neck-snapped and pulled his robe off, the robes were of fine man to be sure, and would suit him more than these dead sods.

Before putting it on Kael held it up with his power and turned it, he used his vibroblade to cut off the front half of the robe bottom so it could be worn more like a long sleeve shirt with an arse cape.

Any kind of cape was cool, this was a universal truth he held quite close.

Tossing off his stolen shirt he threw on the altered robe and rolled up the sleeves, immediately he was hit with another rush of voices and images.

_Father I swear to you I will become Sith!_

_Your Trial begins now, Acolyte, try not to die._

_A failure… I can't I just…_

_I swear to you, Mother, Father, I will make you proud, I will claw my way out of this hole and back to the glory I am owed!_

_What's that noise?_

Well… that sequence actually brought some merit.

Knowledge not his own, of the Sith, the Empire, it all made a lot more sense why people looked at him so strangely, everyone was so uptight!

He'd never left his home planet, finding the outer galaxy something to look to after knowing more about his home, so his existence was somewhat insular. His planet was more… well it wasn't primitive but some of the aliens he was looking at in these visions were definitely unknown to him.

As he came out of the visions Kael leant against the dummy the young man was trying to electrocute and breathed deeply.

"This better not happen every time I change my bloody clothes!" Swore the young man, looking to the sound of descending steps he saw Spindrall coming towards him.

"Interesting… the Force flows differently around you, not an extreme difference but for a moment there it was like you… touched the very essence of another before they disappeared. How interesting, what did you see?"

The Force, whilst it was a better name than 'my power' it was still bloody lame as far as space magic went.

"I saw… well it felt like a high-light reel of this guy's life. He was born Sith, but he clearly wasn't anything special, I saw the beginning of his trial and how he failed… and ended up here." Kael looked up to Spindrall, his vision fully cleared now as the man inspected him with a keen eye.

"Interesting indeed, I've only heard of this ability manifesting in a few beings, most certainly not slaves from poor lineage." Spindrall just loved to remind Kael of that apparently.

"Psychometry, the ability to catch glimpses of items that have a strong presence in the force, long-loved items, cherished tokens, broken armour from a great fight, wherever there is potent emotions to be had, this ability should be able to glean information from whatever it is you come into contact with." Explained the Hermit, holding his scruffy chin in thought.

"Most interesting. Perhaps there's hope for you yet. Now listen well, I shall inform you of the code-"

Kael's mouth moved without bidding, "Peace is a Lie, there is only passion."

Spindrall continued, unfaltering. "Through Passion, I gain strength." His keen eyes looked to the raggedy acolyte pointedly.

"Through strength, power. Through power, victory."

The Hermit nodded and solemnly said, "Through Victory, my chains are broken."

The duo spoke in quiet reverie, "The Force shall set me free."

For a contemplative moment there was silence, the two just stood there looking at one another one with mild confusion at unbidden memories, and the other with a mild gleam of enthusiasm, long since burnt out.

"I do believe, Acolyte." Kael did notice there was no more Slave talk for the moment, with some glee.

"That you will be fine." Finished the Hermit, he began climbing the steps back to the broken resting place of a Dark Lord.

"I will send ahead my approval to Harkun, use your hatred to grow strong, Acolyte. And your fear of him to gain power, eventually you will become your own master, then your destiny will lie in your own hands." Spindrall spoke as he knelt, a clear que for Kael to leave.

Grabbing a pair of gloves off one of the bodies Kael did just that, slipping them on and awaiting for a moment to see if his ability would trigger, blessedly it did not, perhaps because he'd already seen so much from the robe? Or perhaps the robes held some more symbolistic value to the dead acolyte, Braum.

'_Bugger, I better not have a catalogue of dead people anytime soon._' He thought morosely.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the thing that I do sometimes.**

**Korriban; Sith Academy**

Six Weeks of uninterrupted study of the Order told Kael much, he learned a great deal and refined his Psychometry somewhat, with his gloves usually on his hands he could avoid having visions forced upon him, only bare-skin contact with certain items would trigger the visions.

The Sith were an order that were one of two things, either they were a unified terror under the reign of a supreme Dark Lord, like Marka Ragnos, who ruled with an iron fist that none dared to even oppose him, even when he was dead the two new hopefuls - at the time -of Ludo Kresh and Naga Sadow fought before his ghost for approval.

Or they were a squabbling mess of men and women trying to get as much power as possible.

Sure that meant the strongest rose the highest, but it also meant that they wasted an incredible amount of time and resources on just killing each other.

Bloody ridiculous, frankly.

Surely using low-ranking sith in general military would be a better idea than just junking people for the sake of it?

Though something must have changed because Kael had heard on many occasions that the Overseers were annoyed they couldn't go back to 'The old ways' of killing failures.

So perhaps they were already on their way to making the Empire something beyond a bunch of edgy people in dresses with vigorous murder-boners.

Kael snorted in laughter as he scrolled down his data-slate, getting shushed by the Historian who looked over the library, he nodded quietly and ducked his head once more.

Passing his trial had granted him admittance, but he was still 'One of the Slave Acolytes' to most of the others in the academy, which suited Kael fine honestly, it meant people didn't bother him when he was trying to study.

The other Acolytes didn't seem interested in fostering any meaningful connections so Kael kept to himself, allowing himself the time to get comfortable with the Sith way of doing things, at least whilst he remained in the academy.

The instructors were decent enough, they answered questions that he had, and actually seemed intrigued that 'A slave would ask so much of those so far above them'.

Even if he was answered for the sake of novelty he still got his questions answered which was what he wanted, the more people looked down on him the more he could slip past their notice whilst he was attempting to better himself.

He'd always had an innate connection to The Force, so he didn't meditate in the same way the others around the Academy did, instead of focusing on how much he hated everything, he just sort of… zenned out and tapped into everything around him.

That of course ended up with him being the worst person to meditate around because everyone would complain about an 'intrusive presence' within the room.

Really now, he wasn't even that nosey.

Reading up on it had taught him that apparently he meditated in a manner similar to a Jedi, though instead of 'emptying himself of emotion' he synced up to the flow of the force around him, binding himself to the world around him.

Korriban did not like him.

Korriban, very much fucking hated him.

But it hated everyone on it, so perhaps that was one conscilation.

Whilst the planet despised them, the essence of what once was, did not. The history of the original Sith Empire, remained within the dirt and rocks of the planet, an essence of the old soul of a slowly dying culture.

Ghosts that weren't really there drifted in and out of the Academy and the surrounding area, watching silently as the Sith Order continued to grow and change in small ways, some bearing morose frowns and others bearing beaming grins.

It was… conflicting to say the least.

The entire Academy held millions of echoes within it, each step was like walking through visions and experiencing memories that weren't his own it made keeping his head straight near impossible but it did come with the added benefit of having a more rounded understanding of what an actual Sith was.

The culture was once of warlords and kings trying to eek out territory, a society of amazing art and gorgeous music, all their actions were dedicated to themselves and their connection to the force, certainly he romanticised it a bit but regardless of outside opinions, there wasn't anything in his personal little understanding of the universe quite as beautiful as a Sith Choir singing as the sun rose.

It made interacting with any Purebloods quite interesting as well, because they seemed to have echoes pouring out of them, not _them_ exactly but more their bloodlines, old souls barely drifting around them, several instructors reprimanded him for staring when he was simply trying to get a better look at their ancestors.

It was something that once he began to do he had to consciously suppress it, lest he get lost in memories of ghosts and dead bloodlines.

Aside from bookwork, he'd been working on his practical connection to the force, and his martial abilities.

It was slow going but he had exceptional hand-eye coordination, even for a Sith Acolyte, his only issue seemed to be his stamina, and general fitness, he wasn't a couch potato but he wasn't exactly an athlete, so general exercise was something he had to fit into his jam-packed schedule

The mornings were spent with Instructor Veshta, a human woman who trained 'Warriors'. Kael found kinship with those types, the more armour he had the safer he'd feel, and he was generally better with single-bladed training sabers than the saber-staff they used in 'Inquisitor' instructions.

As for Force Theory he was ushered into classes with Assistant Overseer Loun, a pureblood woman with a strict but fair teaching style, she was an incredible woman and could answer any question that Kael's mind could come up with.

For Basic training he actually bothered the military types, they were confused at first but accepted that the 'Acolyte' wanted to participate in their drills. It also helped him meet people that weren't just Sith.

It was interesting to be that scary to people though.

After he managed to sneak some food into his body he would spend time with his fellows, sparring and practicing under the supervision of an Overseer by the name of Tremel, it seemed that he'd unintentionally 'moved classes' away from whatever stock were pulled into Harkun's radar.

Which he didn't actually mean to do but nobody had told him to go back to the dickish overseer so he was doing what he wanted, apparently.

He was unsure how long it would take before someone got up his guff about it, but he was quite excited to keep on the path he'd _chosen_.

Time kept moving and no one bothered him, it seemed if he didn't want to be found out, he wouldn't.

A full year on Korriban had… done things to Kael.

His overall stature had changed, he was taller, sure no issue there he was only twenty-two when he first arrived he was sure there was more time to grow.

But other things had changed.

His previously normal nails were rigid claws of black, his fingers were _much_ stronger and his grip strength was insane. His once-green eyes burned like twin suns, his teeth were sharper, he was… different.

Training as a warrior was… amazing!

The rush of combat, he understood it more. His instructors had given him the tools to succeed and he did so.

Harkun never returned to scold him for wandering off so he was essentially a free man.

His ragged robes were exchanged for Warrior garb, a skintight bodysuit with armorweave and muscle stimulant mods. A hood to block out Korriban's harsh sun, and heavy boots to protect his legs.

"Acolyte." A plain voice cut into his mind, Kael's burning eyes turned to the speaker.

A tall dark skinned man in Overseer armour, a black lightsaber on his hip and a back straighter than a freshly made arrow, the man was Overseer Tremel.

Overseer Tremel had taken Kael on as an official Warrior in the Academy's program after finding out his situation, effectively being a directionless acolyte.

Kael stood and bowed his head slightly to greet the man, "Overseer, what can I do for you?"

"Your trial of the Warblade has come, with me." Tremel began to walk away, Kael grabbed his vibroblade and followed quickly, his boot heels clicking with each step.

"At this point however it is more a formality, you've grown well under my tutelage, and those of the academy." Tremel said quietly as they began moving through the halls of the academy, towards the entrance.

"I'm glad that my dedication has been noticed." Kael said, a small smile on his face.

Tremel hummed, "In the tomb of Ajunta Pall is an old Sith Armoury, within is the Warblade you are tasked with retrieving, collect it and return to me, your trials shall begin properly now."

Kael paused, causing the other man to turn slightly to face him, "R-really? I'm actually going to begin my trials, why now? I've been-"

"Waiting a considerable amount of time, yes. I am aware of the situation, Acolyte Kael. I've been here the whole time." The Overseer Drawled, looking somewhat amused at the reaction.

"To be wholly truthful you are an exemplary student, I forsee you becoming an incredibly potent Sith in your future. And I see no reason for your talents to be wasted…"

"There's more to it. You only speak like that when you're thinking." Kael said, a critical gaze firmly on Tremel as his speak petered out somewhat.

The Overseer smiled wholly this time, "A keen eye indeed, yes. You see currently there is another Darth seeking an apprentice, namely Darth . The candidates out of the current crop are gutter-trash. The most renowned one being Vemrin, a crude instrument whom the others have seen fit to prop up as Sith."

"Ah, so you want to use me to clean house. So to speak." His relationship with Overseer Tremel was an interesting one, and whilst any Acolyte would balk at being used in such a way, Kael didn't mind. It was something to do more than anything else.

Tremel shook his head though and gestured to the tombs on the horizon, "Korriban has yielded man incredibly Lord of the Sith unto the galaxy, I foresee you being one such a being. I wish to see you move on, your trials begin because I believe you are ready, the timing is a mere benefit to the order at large."

"Wink wink."

"Go to the Tomb." Tremel said with a flat expression, Kael nodded and moved on.

The tomb was much the same as the first, second, third and seventh time he'd been there, it was effortless to move through the K'lor'slugs after learning to dominate them, making them kill one another so he didn't have to.

The thieves were all but eradicated, as between Kael's fortnightly expeditions into the tomb and the various classes and batches of new recruits, they'd all but been completely butchered, their rotting bodies feeding the slugs.

So it was as simple as walking down into the tomb and plucking a warblade from their resting place and killing some droids that crawled out of their coffins to earn his freedom from the musty hole in the ground.

**Korriban Academy**

"Hey there, you got a second?" A new voice called out, Kael turned to see a short-ish man with shaved down red hair, dark grey eyes and a strong build, he was wearing simple initiate warrior armour, that being an armorweave tunic with shoulder-guards, red gloves, sturdy trousers, and dark boots.

"Sure, what's up?" Kael said, offering a hand to the man, the shorter man took it and they shook for a moment before the man spoke once more.

"Names, Vemrin. Just got onto the planet, word around the Academy is that you're something of a poster-child for the Warrior Caste."

Ah.

Kael shrugged, "Not really sure about that, I've just had the time to spend studying, learning and practicing. I'm Kael, by the way, pleasure."

"And polite too, interesting. This is Dolgis, a friend of mine. We've just come to Korriban from Balmorra, where we were thrown through a meat-grinder to earn our place here."

Dolgis, a towering wall of muscle, nodded to Kael, "Pleas'a."

"So, Kael. How long have you been at the Academy?"

Kael looked between the two of them before shrugging, "I've been at the Academy a year or so now. I arrived from Dromund Kaas in a transport, they found out that I was Force Sensitive and decided that I needed to go through the trials."

Vemrin nodded to himself, "Interesting, so you're technically an Advanced Student, yes?"

"In the strictest sense, yes." Kael admitted, "Though considering my background I spent more time getting my general fitness and education out of the way before moving onto an actual path."

"Well, good luck with the trials then. Though you'll have to forgive us if we don't pull our punches." Vemrin said with a small smile, that was probably supposed to be threatening.

"I'll not hold it against you." Kael placed a hand on his heart and grinned, revealing his jaw of sharp teeth, getting confused looks from the two.

"Have a good morning, boys."

Kael left the two and met up with Eskella, Overseer Tremel's daughter, as he was winding down the hallways.

"Ah, about time you got your Warblade." She was shorter than he, but still decently tall for a standard human woman, she had three long scars down the left side of her face, and her dark hair in a neat bun.

"Yes well we can't all be born sith, I had some stuff to catch up on." Kael said with a grin, she punched his shoulder and matched his expression.

"Priss. If you're too slow you'll get left behind, though I suppose you've caught up, a little." She admitted to him, looking down her nose at him, which was amusing considering how much she had to lean back to do just that.

Her expression suddenly turned serious, "Father will want to see you, though many have been speaking out about your progress at all. Some think your… mixed blood, makes you unworthy of tutelage."

That was something that he'd had to put up with, though many didn't bother expressing those opinions to his face, Tremel had to be convinced that he was worthwhile, as did many of his other instructors, the fact that he was one face among many did something for him however.

"Isn't that the reason your father dislikes the new cast-offs?" Kael questioned, hands on his hips.

"Somewhat, the idea that _anyone_ can become a Sith is to alike to the Jedi. They accept any who come through their doors able to twitch a rock." Eskella grimaced, "Sith believe in purity, but given the current state of the galaxy we can't afford to look down our noses."

"If all else fails, those that don't make it into apprenticeship would make good soldiers."

"That is the general idea, yes." Eskella admitted.

"Well at least they won't be wasted." Kael admitted, moving to cross his arms.

"You might find your time being wasted however." She said, getting a confused look from him, "As far as you've come, not many Sith Lords are interested in low-class apprentices. Most of you end up in the ground forces."

Fury danced across his skin for a moment before he managed to calm himself, the wave of energy that rich emotion caused Ekella to look at him warily, "I've more than proved that even if I'm not of pure sith blood, I'm worth something."

"Your abilities have certainly made that clear, Psychometry is a rare trait in any force user. That reason alone may be enough for someone to pluck you out of obscurity." Her body radiating a taunting vibration that made his nose wrinkle.

"Yeah well I can see dead people so eat a dick." He walked off, leaving behind a very confused young woman.

**Overseer Office**

"Ah, I see you've retrieved your warblade… and so quickly, how did you manage this?" Tremel observed, looking up from his datapad.

"Yeah well the tombs are mostly empty and I can make the slugs eat each other." Admitted the younger Sith.

Tremel looked at the Acolyte, visibly impressed, "To control so many beasts so easily… quite impressive. Your next trials require you to leave the planet. You will be put in three separate scenarios where you are required to make judgement calls and will be assessed on your choices and depending on that, you will progress further in your trials."

Kael nodded, standing with his arms crossed behind his back, "Where will I be going first, Overseer?"

"First you will be going to Sobrik on Balmorra, ironically where some of the new rabble has come from." Tremel snorted and looked down at pad in his hand with a small smirk on his face.

Kael grimaced, "Yes, the low-class, dirty bloods."

Tremel looked up at his student, "You've been speaking to Eskella."

"I have, yes."

The Overseer nodded to himself for a moment, "My opinion on the blood content of our newest initiates has no bearing on my opinion of you, you have grown well under the tutelage offered, and with your ability to read into the force signatures of items you have gained a potent contextual understanding of not just The Order but those that came before."

Tremel stood and observed his student, "You are angry with me."

"I am disappointed, more than angry." The Acolyte admitted blandly.

"You speak plainly, but it hides the fire underneath." Tremel prodded, moving around like a shark, the room itself suddenly felt incredibly small.

"Your ability has given you much, but you still have a great deal to learn, if the opinion of others pulls such intense emotions from you." The dark skinned man spoke with a deceptively gentle tone.

Kael twitched under his gaze, "Emotion is fuel for the Sith."

"Yes, but if you allow others to have such power over you, you will forever remain bound to them." Advised the older man.

"Do I need to report to someone in Sobrik or am I going to a location." Kael asked, wanting to be out of the room.

"You will be reporting to a Lt. Quinn, he will be your handler for the time you are there."

"I was unaware Sith served under Military personnel."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't Sith yet, isn't it?" In an almost smug manner the older man handed over a small case.

Opening the case Kael saw that within was a loaded credit chit, a pass to the Imperial Fleet and Balmorra, and a personal communicator.

"You'll be responsible for feeding yourself and finding places to rest, as you are an adult I'm sure you can do that."

The temptation to snap sarcastically back at the man lingered just at Kael's throat but he pushed it back down, "Yes, sir. I'll set off immediately."

"Safe travels, Acolyte Kael."

**End**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'm kind of screwing around with the timeline.**

**Psychometry seems like something that could be exploited for all kinds of fuckery, and since The Force exists in all things I'd assume that meditating with Psychometry would be an absolute fucking trip on planets like Korriban.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
